In the past, a device for machining a work with laser beams with the work being fixed on a movable table have been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-54952 and the like. Such laser beam machining device has needle work support parts on the movable table, a work laid on and fixed to the work support parts is irradiated with laser beams from a working head and machined, and the resulting comparatively small product is dropped between the support parts onto a conveyor and the like laterally provided under the movable table and carried thereby, while the comparatively large product remains laid on the work support parts and taken out by a worker after completion of the processing.
The conventional technology mentioned above requires the use of cranes to carry in the work and the disposition of a worker every laser beam machine or every several machines to take out the processed comparatively large product supported by the work support parts, and labor saving could not be achieved.
Particularly, the operation of the laser beam machining device for 24 hours is attended with midnight works, and the more labor saving has been desired.